


First Impression

by Sashataakheru



Series: Taskmaster Team Rocket AU [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions, Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Evil Teams, Exclusivity, Greg as an anime villain, Gym Challenges, Light D/s, M/M, Master/Servant, Obedience, Origin Stories, Ownership, Pokemon AU, Pokemon Battles, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Recruitment, Seduction, Submission, Team Rocket AU, drunk one-night-stands, far future canon au, fucking at the Lake of Rage, how Greg becomes Giovanni, posession, unexpected sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: It's not that Alex couldn't go on leading Team Rocket like he'd done for the past four years. He just wasn't Giovanni. And they needed a Giovanni. And perhaps, finally, Alex thinks he's found one at Chuck's gym in Cianwood. Now all he has to do is recruit him.
Relationships: Alex Horne/Tim Key, Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Series: Taskmaster Team Rocket AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655785
Kudos: 8





	First Impression

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who has a new Pokémon AU woooo XD monthlysupergo's March challenge is for fusions, and well, this is just one part of a longer storyline, based off the Taskmaster s7 cast photo, bc once I saw that they'd put Jessica and James next to each other, my brain Pokémonified the rest, so. XD Have Greg as an anime villain. :D

Alex emerged from the tunnel leading back from the Safari Zone to see an unfamiliar trainer heading towards the gym. It's not that trainers didn't come to Johto and Kanto to do the gym challenge, because they did. But this trainer stood out in more ways than the others did. He was a giant of a man, for a start, dressed in the uniform of one of the fighting dojos in Hoenn, with the physique to match. Everything about him exuded strength and confidence. He seemed to be in his mid-40s, perhaps, which was also unusual for gym challengers, but not unheard of. But he strode with utter determination over to the gym, and Alex couldn't help but follow, drawn to him for reasons he didn't understand. 

* * *

Everyone called this Chuck's gym, even though he'd died a long time ago. His ashes had been interred in a space above the waterfall where he used to train, meditating under the water for hours at a time to strengthen his mind. A lot of trainers specialising in fighting types came to Chuck's gym as if it was a place of pilgrimage. This new trainer was not one of them, Alex could tell that straight away. He had a thuggish hardness to him that the uniform didn't quite hide as he knelt at the front of the gym, asking to challenge.

The gym, of course, kept him waiting, but he didn't seem to mind. He stayed where he was, giving Alex plenty of time to observe him and the strength he showed. Alex didn't want to disturb him, but he might just be the man he was looking for, the next Giovanni to head Team Rocket. It's not that Alex couldn't do it, because he'd run the organisation for four years now and they were still thriving. He was, if nothing, excellent at admin. 

But he knew he wasn't a Giovanni, and they needed one. Alex could keep things going, but he wasn't a leader. The team needed a direction, someone who had ambition, who could bring the organisation along with him as they strove towards greatness. They also needed to be willing to get their hands dirty, because Giovanni wasn't just a leader, he was the immovable object no one could get through. He was the reason Team Rocket thrived. 

* * *

"Tim? I think I've found him," Alex said, sitting outside on the steps of the gym once the match was over.

"Oh? You've found a Giovanni?" Tim said.

"I think so, yes. He's at Cianwood, challenging the gym. Seems to be from Hoenn. I'll let you know how I get on when I talk to him afterwards," Alex said.

"Alright, but do be careful. The last one beat you up, remember?" Tim said.

"I know, I know, I'll be careful, but I think that won't be a problem here. I'll report in later," Alex said, wincing a little at the memories as he hung up. 

That was always the danger of finding potential Giovannis at the gyms. They weren't always willing to work for Team Rocket, and weren't afraid to use their fists to decline. 

* * *

Alex was never very good at meeting people like this. He'd learnt how to get by, but approaching strong trainers had never been his strength. He felt the only way he'd ever gotten away with it was because he seemed too small and scared to be much of a threat. That was never the case once they'd battled, but it made the approach easier. 

At least this man was in a good mood as he left the gym, pinning the Storm Badge to his vest. That always made things easier. Alex tried to look like he hadn't been hanging around waiting. He'd watched all his matches, and had been very impressed by his skill. 

"Do I know you?" the man said as he stopped, noticing Alex hanging around.

Alex looked up, and approached him, seeing his face up close. He was more handsome than Alex had first thought, and his bright blue eyes stunned him for a moment. "Oh, no, no, I don't think so. I just like watching the challengers. I'm Alex."

"I'm Greg. Like what you saw in there?" Greg said.

"Oh, yes. You're very good. Are you originally from Hoenn then?" Alex said.

Greg looked puzzled for a moment before he realised what Alex was referring to. "Oh! The uniform! No, no, I was born in Ecruteak City, but I was sent to Hoenn by my father when I was 10, because there wasn't any League here at the time, and he wanted me to be a trainer. So he gave me a machop and sent me on my way. Best thing he ever did. I learned how to make it on my own. Lived there ever since, though I've been through almost every other region to prove myself and my strength."

"Oh, right, well, fair enough then. What brought you back to Johto?" Alex said.

Greg shrugged. "I dunno, guess I was bored, and heard the League was running again, so I thought I'd finally give it a go."

Alex couldn't really argue with that logic. "What are your plans now? Olivine?" 

"Yeah, maybe. It's weird being back here, you know? It's all changed so much since I was a kid. Like, no one really hates Team Rocket anymore, but they were always the villains back then. I remember hating them so much when they cancelled the League when I was 8. I was furious. And now they're just like a benign government that no one really hates anymore. It's weird," Greg said.

Alex smiled to himself. "Yeah, I know what you mean. They've changed a lot. But then even Magma and Aqua changed, didn't they, from what I've heard from friends in Hoenn?" 

"Yeah, yeah, they did. I wouldn't have worked for them when they were trying to destroy the world, but when I was 18 and looking for work after I'd run out of gyms to defeat, they took me on. Wasn't much else for a kid like me, you know? Too tall, too strong a trainer, you know? I was good for muscle, but at least I got to train with the machop line and set up fighting dojos all over the region. But you get to a point where you're bored of that, so I went to Sinnoh to defeat their gyms. I've been working my way through the regions ever since, working for anyone who'll hire me," Greg said. 

"Oh, are you looking for work, are you?" Alex said, trying not to get his hopes up.

Greg shrugged. "I always am. Why? Did you have something in mind that requires a strong trainer?" 

"Oh, yes, well, you could come and lead Team Rocket. You're the perfect man for the job. Your vision would guide the organisation. And yeah, we're very different now. Plus, there's a lot of money in it for you if you take it on," Alex said.

"Me? Come work for Team Rocket? Are you out of your fucking mind?" Greg said, moving to walk away. 

"Not work for. Lead. You'd run both Johto and Kanto. I've been doing it for the past few years while we search for a new leader, and I think you'd be perfect. We have alliances with Magma and Aqua, you know. Not strong ones just yet, but you could negotiate new alliances, since you used to work for them. We're not trying to take over the whole world, just take care of what we've got now. That's why we've held onto these regions for so long. We worked out how to consolidate power and run things properly. Plus, as I said, it's very well paid," Alex said.

Greg stopped and looked at him. "How well paid?" 

Alex took a letter out of his pocket and handed it to him. "That's the contract. We're a very successful organisation. We have revenue from taxes and other income sources now."

Greg duly looked it over. "Fucking hell. You aren't playing around, are you? What makes you think I'd be any good at that? I've run city branches, but nothing on this scale. Don't tell me you've all gone clean, either, because I know that's not the case. You just have a more legitimate face than you used to."

Alex shrugged. "I never said we were clean, we've just diversified. I believe that's the right term now. Doesn't mean we don't have other revenue streams, though. We have a reputation to uphold, after all."

Greg smirked. "Yeah, that's why you want a thug like me in charge, so I can bully everyone else into submission, right?"

"Well, that's simply a very useful addition to our organisation. Are you interested?" Alex said.

"Battle me. That's how I'll learn what you're really like. If you can beat me, maybe I'll think about it, but don't get cocky. I defeat everyone who comes up against me," Greg said.

"Then you underestimate me at your peril. Let's battle," Alex said.

* * *

Alex didn't normally dive into fights against unknown opponents. Sure, he'd seen him battle and knew what Pokémon he had on hand, and he did have some useful counters for them, but theory was nothing if Greg's pokémon were too strong for him. Alex, to be fair, was no louch. He'd made his way through both Kanto and Johto Leagues to defeat the Champions there. But clearly he wasn't as experienced as Greg, and he hoped that wouldn't lead to his defeat. 

He closed his eyes as he ran through his team, wondering how he might counter Greg's Arcanine. That one would rinse through his team if he wasn't careful. He did, after all, have four part grass types. It might have to be Ludicolo or Gallade. He did have the advantage of knowing what his opponent had, so he could surprise him that way, but that didn't always work out. 

"You ready?" Greg said.

Alex opened his eyes. "Yes, I'm ready."

"Alright. We play by League rules. One on one. If you defeat me, perhaps I'll consider your offer. If I win, you'll leave me alone, right?" Greg said.

"Yes, of course. You can go on your way and we won't bother you," Alex said.

"Hmm. Alright. Prepare to get slaughtered then," Greg said as he took one of his Pokéballs and prepared to send out his first Pokémon. 

Alex fingered his own, wondering who he was going to send out. He might lead with Arcanine, since it seemed to be his favourite. In which case, perhaps he really should send out Ludicolo, since he was tanky enough to take hits. As long as it didn't know Fire Blast, he was sure he'd be fine. 

"Arcanine, go!" Greg shouted as he threw the pokéball out, starting the battle while Alex was still running type match-ups through his head. 

"Ludicolo, go!" Alex said, reacting a little late, but still mostly confident a couple of Surfs might do the trick. 

"Well, I didn't expect you to have one of those. You seemed like a much more capable trainer than that," Greg said.

"Don't judge my team before I've had a chance to show what I can do. There's a reason I'm running the organisation right now. I'm no pushover," Alex said. 

"Ha, well, we'll see about that, won't we?" Greg said. "Arcanine, Flamethrower!"

"Ludicolo, use Surf!" Alex said, watching a jet of flame come towards them.

The thing about Ludicolo was that it looked so ridiculous no one ever saw it as a threat. Alex had always got shit for having one until they saw how powerful it was. And this Ludicolo had no time for Arcanine's flames, and flooded the beach with water, soaking the legendary dog before its flames could get to it. In fact, its Surf hit so hard the Arcanine had no time to brace itself against the force and fainted, pushed back against Greg as it gave up. 

"Well. Perhaps you are strong, after all," Greg said as he returned Arcanine to its pokéball. "Let's see how you deal with this, then. Bewear, go!" 

Alex returned Ludicolo as the giant bear pokémon emerged. It was somehow still taller than Greg, which was saying something. Taking it down wouldn't be easy, but he had a feeling its typing would be its downfall. "Gallade, go!" 

Alex was confident, even though Gallade was so small compared to his opponent. He'd done the stats, and felt sure Swords Dance followed by Close Combat might be enough to take a Bewear out. He just had to survive a hit from the Bewear first. 

Greg simply laughed when he saw the Gallade. "First the pineapple, and now this little one. You really do have all the strange Pokémon, don't you? But it won't matter. I'll still squash it. Bewear, Focus Blast!"

"Gallade, dodge, and use Swords Dance!" Alex said, knowing he was faster, and that Focus Blast can miss. It was also a special move, and not being a special attacker, Bewear was not strong enough for it to be much of a threat. Why Greg had kept the move, Alex couldn't guess. Perhaps he just liked it. 

Alex smiled as Gallade did indeed dodge out of the way as Bewear came crashing down towards him, gracefully leaping out of the way before it did its own move, sharply raising its attack. Alex was taking no chances here. 

"Should've kept it as a Gardevoir, given how well it moves. Never mind. Bewear, use Focus Blast again!" Greg said.

"Gallade, Close Combat!" Alex said. 

Again, Gallade was faster, and slammed head-first into Bewear before it knew what was happening, pummelling it with such strength that it fainted before it jumped back and returned to Alex's side. 

"Still think I'm weak?" Alex said.

"I never said you were weak. But you are better than I thought you were. Alright, let's see how you do against a pure Fighting type. Machamp, go!" Greg said.

Alex had expected that. Still, he had a raised attack Gallade, and no intention of getting rid of him. He simply waited for the pokémon to come out, then made his move. "Gallade, Psycho Cut!" 

Machamp, it turned out, was slower than Bewear. Greg didn't even have a chance to make a move before Psycho Cut had hit, and Machamp fainted. This time, Greg did actually look shocked as he withdrew the pokémon. 

"Alright, alright, I take your point. You're good. I think we can settle this over a beer, don't you think?" Greg said.

"You're forfeiting the match, then?" Alex said, surprised by how easy it was to make him give up.

"I've just come out of a gym battle. I don't need this right now. I'm not at my peak. But you've fainted three of my pokémon with very little trouble, so perhaps we should talk," Greg said.

Alex thought very much like he was making excuses, but he didn't mind. This battle was not an indication of Greg's strength at all. He'd seen him in the gym, and he knew he was better than this. Alex had just been out to prove a point, and made it to very good effect. He withdrew Gallade. 

"Alright, I accept the forfeit. If you want to talk, there's a nice seafood place down by the port, Starmie's Diner. Shall we meet there for dinner, so you have time to rest?" Alex said.

"Alright, sure, when did you want to meet?" Greg said.

"Is 7pm, alright?" Alex said.

"Fine by me. I'll see you tonight then," Greg said.

"See you tonight," Alex said.

* * *

Alex stayed on the beach as Greg left, presumably to go back to the Pokémon Centre and rest his team. He was a little worried that Greg hadn't seen the battle through, but perhaps there'd be another time when they could battle, and make it a much fairer contest. He had to prove Greg was strong enough, and that meant not being beaten by Alex. 

He idly reached into his pocket as his phone rang, watching the whirlpools in the sea as the mist they created drifted over the Whirlpool Islands, concealing them from view. 

"Yeah?" Alex said.

"Alex, mate, it's me. How are things?" Tim said.

"Good, good. I think he might be interested. We're meeting for dinner tonight. How are things over there?" Alex said.

"Oh, the usual. Jessie and James want to see you when you get back. Said they've got a plan you might be interested in," Tim said.

"If it's anything like their last, it's not going to happen, but alright. It might not be me making that decision though, so do warn them there might be a new Giovanni with me, will you?" Alex said.

"Will do, though I don't know how well they'll take that news," Tim said.

"If they don't like it, they can resign," Alex said simply. 

"Hmm, I'll tell them that. Anyway. There have been rumours of strange people in Goldenrod, by the way. Looks like a rival team, but it's no one we know, and none of the other teams know them either. Might be some new upstart trying to usurp power. Perhaps it's a good thing you found your new boy today," Tim said.

Alex sighed. "Well, that's the last thing I need. Prepare a report for me and I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Sure thing, boss. Hope it goes well," Tim said.

"Yeah, so do I," Alex said.

* * *

Alex thought Greg looked strange in a suit as he saw him approach the restaurant later that night. Strange, but very handsome. He still had his team with him; Alex could see the pokéballs attached to his belt. To be fair, Alex had his team too, and he'd healed them up before he'd come in tonight, just in case he needed them. He'd been half-afraid he'd overdressed by wearing a suit as well, but seeing Greg had put in a similar effort reassured him this would go well. 

"I see you got here nice and early," Greg said as he came and joined him.

"Well, I didn't have much else to do this afternoon. Shall we? There's a private room out the back for us, so you don't have to worry about being overheard," Alex said, gesturing inside.

"Of course, there's always a private room with you lot, I know how this works," Greg said.

Alex led him inside, and a waitress greeted them and led them to their private room, where she offered them menus, and said she'd be back to take their orders soon as they took their seats. 

"So, are you still interested in the job? I feel I ought to establish that first before we go any further," Alex said when they were alone.

"At first, I didn't think I was. I know I'm really only good for certain types of work, so I understand why I looked like a good fit. But you're right, I have worked for the Hoenn teams before, I know what this kind of work is like and how dirty it can be. I don't really like to talk about that though. Magma and Aqua had a cleaner reputation to uphold, so the sketchy stuff was very much more underground. And yeah, I was part of that. Sure, I ran a couple of city gangs, and we did do more legitimate work, but there were always runners, thefts, debts to collect, you name it. I'm assuming Team Rocket is still like that too. Old habits die hard, right?" Greg said.

Alex smiled. "Something like that. We had a reputation that always attracted a particular type to us, and that just kept the team going in a particular way. So yes, we still sell rare pokémon. We still run the Goldenrod and Celadon Game Corners. And yes there are other parts of our business I probably shouldn't talk about just yet. We are partly legitimate, because we have to be, but there's no one strong enough to stand against us, so we just do what we like," Alex said.

"Yes, I gathered that. I guess you just stick to the shadows and those who live there, so the rest of the population doesn't see what you're really up to," Greg said.

"Pretty much, yeah. There's no one clean in our organisation. Everyone's got their hands dirty at one point or another," Alex said.

"And you want me to lead it? Why me? I've never taken on a leadership position like that before. How do you know I can run two regions?" Greg said.

"I don't, but you don't need to, not really. I'll keep doing the admin, because that's what I do best, but you get to make the decisions and decide the direction of the organisation. You're the mountain no one gets through. You get to shape Team Rocket into whatever you want it to be. And if you still have contacts in Aqua and Magma in Hoenn, that might be ... useful to us. We've had fragile alliances with them for a number of years, but we'd like to strengthen those ties into a formal alliance. We don't want to take over the teams, just ally with them, and build a much stronger network across the regions. I think you could be very good at that, given your background. They'd trust you. You're not an outsider," Alex said.

Greg sat back. "Hmm, that is true. Alright. I'll think about it. Let me finish my gym challenges here first. I only have a few badges left then I can head to the Elite Four. I'll let you know my answer when I'm Champion."

"Deal. Good luck. We haven't rigged the League, in case that's a concern of yours. It's still whoever's strongest enough to win. But I'm sure you'll have no problems with it. When you're done, come and find me in Mahogany Town. That's where the true Team Rocket base is," Alex said.

"Still got that place running? Well, that is a surprise. Alright, I'll see you there," Greg said.

* * *

The night had gone late as they'd found each other to be enthralling company as they shared a very delicious meal together. Afterwards, Alex had found himself quite drunk on sake, along with Greg, back at Greg's hotel room, suddenly overcome with the urge to wrap his arms around him and kiss him. But he didn't get a chance to do that because Greg did it first, pushing him down onto the bed as their hands began tearing at their clothes. 

Alex would not remember much of this in the morning, except for the beautiful pleasure he felt, and the way Greg held him as he fell asleep. He certainly left this out of his report when he got back to headquarters, saying only that the meeting had been productive and that they'd wait and see. He didn't notice Tim side-eyeing him, clearly not buying his excuses, but deciding not to raise the issue. 

* * *

"Tim said I'd find you here," Greg said.

Alex looked up from his book to see Greg standing there, towering over him. He'd just been passing a very pleasant Spring afternoon by the Lake of Rage on a rare day when it wasn't raining. He hadn't expected to see Greg again after their first meeting back in Cianwood months ago. But here he was, and Alex got to his feet to greet him, happy to see him. 

"Yeah, just taking a moment to myself. How are you? I heard you became Champion a couple of weeks ago. Congratulations," Alex said.

"Thank you. Yeah, it was tough, but I expected that. But I won in the end. And I did promise you an answer, so why don't we take a walk?" Greg said.

"Alright, sure," Alex said.

* * *

The question of the job didn't come up until they'd circled through to the back of the lake, where the old mansion was. The man who used to live here had long passed away, and now it was rented out by campers, who liked the isolated house. There was a bench by the shore that looked out over the lake, and that's where they sat, after having spent perhaps the better part of an hour getting to know each other better.

"I know I'm not perfect. I've done my fair share of sketchy shit, just like you have, I imagine. I know what kind of work this job will entail. But do I want it?" Greg said.

Alex didn't reply, sensing that Greg didn't want him to. He just let the silence sit as Greg spoke.

"I wouldn't just be some nameless thug in a city. I'd be the face of two regions. That's a lot to take in, you know? Me? Be in charge of all those people?" Greg sighed. "I'll be honest, I did struggle with this, because I know why you want me, because you want a strong trainer, a thug, someone no one can cross. Someone willing to do anything, who won't mind getting their hands dirty. Who doesn't mind getting violent. I get it. I tick all the boxes. Then again, Johto was the last region I had left to conquer. I'm done now. Perhaps this is the next step for me, to settle down and do something different." 

"It's up to you, of course. It is a big job, but I think you're the right person. I think you have the strength and the personality to lead us," Alex said. "And of course I'd be right by your side as your assistant. You won't be doing it alone. I'll help you learn the ropes."

Greg smiled. "Of course you will. I couldn't stop thinking about you either, you know. Sure, I thought about the job, but getting you as well was just as enticing. I still remember that night in Cianwood. You'll just do whatever I say, right?"

"Of course. You'd be the new Giovanni. Of course I would obey you. That's my job," Alex said, blatantly ignoring the memories now drifting into his head about the night they spent together.

"Have you been thinking about me too? Did you watch all my matches? I'm sure you must have," Greg said.

Alex felt himself blush. "Oh, well, yes, I did. I like the way you battle. And-and you'd lo-be good in the-"

Suddenly Greg was a lot closer to him than he'd realised, a hand possessively resting on his thigh. "I'd look good in what, Alex? Look good in you? Tell me you fancy me. I'm not a fool. That's the other reason you want me, isn't it?"

Alex stood up, knowing it was true, even if he hadn't ever really properly acknowledged it to himself before. He'd become fixated on wooing Greg into the job to the point of obsession. Even Tim had noticed. He'd just hoped Greg wouldn't notice either, but apparently not. Besides, he did remember that night in Cianwood. He'd wanted it as much as Greg did, as they ate together and realised how much they liked each other. He'd never imagined Greg would want him though. 

"Not-not the initial reason, but yes, I do. I'm sorry. It's so unprofessional of me. I should go find someone else," Alex said.

Greg was suddenly behind him then, his arms wrapping around him gently. "There'll be no need for that. Now, you did say you'd do anything for me, didn't you? I want you to prove it."

Alex shivered. He was absolutely turned on now, and clearly Greg was too. He could feel him pressing close behind him. "W-what do you want me to do?" 

"I want you to get undressed and lie down on your back so I can fuck you. I'll make my decision after that," Greg said, his voice a husky whisper in Alex's ear.

"Yes, sir," Alex breathed, his fingers already unbuttoning his shirt. He didn't want to think about why he was suddenly calling him 'sir', but it did feel good. It felt right.

This was not how Alex had expected this afternoon to go, if he was honest, but he wasted little time undressing and lying down in the cool grass, aware they could be seen if anyone was in the right position. He watched as Greg knelt down and prepared himself, taking in the size of his cock. Alex was not new to this, of course. He and Tim had been lovers for years. But something about his potential new boss wanting to fuck him like this was really doing it for him in ways he wasn't anticipating, and just made him feel ashamed, and even more turned on. 

"You're a fuzzy little thing, aren't you? Not much of a cock either, but I don't care about that. It's not like I'd want you to fuck me with it. Nice to know you're really gagging for it though," Greg said as he pulled Alex into position and started prepping him.

"Yes, sir, thank you, sir," Alex murmured, mesmerised by how good Greg was already making him feel. 

Greg distractedly took his coat off, folded it, and shoved it under Alex's hips, just to give him a bit more leverage, before he pushed inside, leaning over him as he began thrusting.

Alex closed his eyes then, simply letting Greg do whatever he wanted. He didn't think Greg wanted him to do anything, just let him work, and he was fine with that. At least he'd remember the sex this time, and it felt just as good as before, possibly even better. 

At some point, Alex became aware of Greg fisting his very hard cock, sending waves of pleasure through him. Greg was definitely not quiet at all when it came to sex, and he only got louder the closer he got, until Alex found himself being pinned down hard as Greg came. Alex wasn't long after him, as Greg kissed him hard as he fisted him until he came. 

Alex simply lay in the grass, exhausted, as Greg pulled out and then lay beside him. Alex glanced over at him, hadn't realised when exactly he'd undressed, but didn't care as Greg reached over and took his hand. 

"Yeah, alright, I'll come be your fucking leader. But only if you make yourself available to me any time I need you. I trust that won't be a problem?" Greg said softly. 

"Oh, no, that won't be a problem. You're my boss, after all. I am at your disposal," Alex said.

"Then that arse of yours is mine alone. I don't want anyone else touching you. You're mine now," Greg said. 

Alex turned to look at him, watching Greg roll over as well. "Oh... well, you see..."

"Is that a problem? Are you seeing someone?" Greg said.

"No, not like that. Like this. You know?" Alex said. 

"Ah, shagging another workmate. I see. Well, that's going to stop. I'm the only one who gets to touch you now. Besides, you shouldn't be fraternising with your colleagues anyway. That's my privilege," Greg said.

"Yes, sir, of course, sir. Only you may touch me now," Alex said, giving in, because he did want that as much as he was going to miss being with Tim. 

Greg reached over and patted his cheek. "Good boy. Perhaps I couldn't defeat you in battle, but I sure did with my cock. Now I see what you're really like." 

Alex leaned over to kiss him, for no other reason than he wanted to. "I hope you like what you see, sir." 

"Oh, I do, very much so. You're very accommodating. I'm going to fuck you _everywhere_ ," Greg said.

"I very much look forward to that, sir," Alex said.

* * *

They might have stayed a few more days at the Lake, ostensibly negotiating Greg's contract, or so Alex told Tim when he called to say he'd be late. He suspected Tim knew what was going on, which was pretty much just a lot of sex, but he'd had to hide his relationship with Tim, too, so he was used to the secrecy. 

They'd also spent a lot of time discussing where Greg might want to lead the team, and what plans he should make. Alex had no concrete plans, save for what was already in the works, but it turned out that Greg didn't need a lot of encouragement once he got it in his head that he had an organisation at his disposal that stretched across two whole regions, and potentially into Hoenn. Once that sunk in, they'd stayed up very late one night sketching out a plan that even Alex had his doubts about, but which, if it was accomplished, would secure Greg's authority as Giovanni, which is what he needed to make his stamp on the region. Then no one would cross him. 

* * *

As for Tim, he didn't seem upset when they arrived back at the Mahogany base a few days later. Indeed, he greeted Alex warmly, as he welcomed them in. 

"I see you finally deigned to join us. How did it go? Is this our new boss?" Tim said. He extended his hand. "Hi, I'm Tim, Alex's deputy."

"Tim, this is Greg, and yes, he's our new Giovanni," Alex said.

"So if you're Alex's deputy, does that mean you're my deputy now, too?" Greg said as he shook his hand.

"If that's what you want, boss, sure thing," Tim said. 

"You're Alex's lover, aren't you?" Greg said.

"I might be. Why? Did he tell you I was?" Tim said.

"He said there was someone, but I want exclusivity. But since you're cute, maybe I'll let you sleep together every now and then. I'd let this little thing keep going, but I wouldn't want you both getting too distracted with each other and losing focus on your work, now would we? I have big plans, and you'll need to hit the ground running, so keep your hands off each other for the time being, yeah?" Greg said.

"Sure thing, anything you say, boss. Welcome to the team," Tim said.

* * *

"You don't mind him stopping us being together do you? I thought it was worth giving up just to get him, because he's perfect," Alex said to Tim as they took a stroll around the lake later that afternoon.

Tim took his hand. "Well, you know what I'm going to say, but this has never been about me, about us. This is about the glory of Team Rocket. And if you're sure he's the one to lead us now, then I won't stand in his way. Besides, it's not like we won't get to work together. We're a great team, you and I. Together, with Greg, I'm sure we'll succeed in whatever he plans to do next."

"Yeah, we will. I know we will. He wasn't sure at first, but I think once he realised what he'd have at his disposal, well, then he really began to think. I'm not sure the world's ready for just what he'll be capable of doing once he comes into his full power. But I won't want to miss a moment of it," Alex said.

"That's very true. What little he let slip about his plans over lunch have me very excited. I think we're about to enter a bold new era for Team Rocket. Giovanni would be proud to call him his successor," Tim said.

"I think so, yes," Alex said. "You're really not jealous that he wants me all to himself?"

"Not at all. I don't blame him at all. I mean, look at you. You've run this organisation on your own for four years, and never had any trouble. You have a brilliant, wicked mind, and a ruthless heart when you need it. You're the best assistant any Giovanni could have, and I'm glad he has you. His plans will succeed, because he has you, and that makes me very happy," Tim said.

Alex smiled. "Thank you, it makes me very happy too."

Tim leaned in and kissed him softly, his thumb gently stroking the back of his hand. "Come on, we'd better go show him round before Jessie and James get to him. You know what they're like."

"Oh no, I thought you said you were going to keep them in Goldenrod?" Alex said, just imagining the pestering they'd do once they found out they had a new leader.

"I tried, I really did, but someone let slip and now they're here," Tim said.

"Alright, come on, back to base, before they totally derail his plans," Alex said.

* * *

Tim and Alex returned to find Greg sitting at his desk in his office, watching in silence as Jessie and James knelt before his desk, also in silence. 

"Well, I guess that answers that question, then. Anything we can help with?" Alex said, sticking his head around the door.

"These are two of our top agents? Really?" Greg said, scepticism flooding his voice.

"Not really. That'd be Cassidy and her partner. What's his name again?" Alex said, looking at Tim for help.

"Jack? Isn't it Jack?" Tim said.

"Possibly. They're a lot better than these two, but the old Giovanni didn't like them, so he promoted these two instead. Feel free to reorganise as you wish," Alex said.

"I will do so. These two are idiots. Get them out of my sight. Bring me these other two. I want to know what they're like," Greg said.

"They're due back tomorrow, sir, I'll make sure you see them," Alex said. "Tim, please." 

Tim nodded as he grabbed the two agents by their arms and wordlessly led them out of the room. 

"Sorry about that. They're very persistent," Alex said.

"Yes, I can see that. Thankfully, they scare easily, so that's them sorted out. Now, how are you and Tim? Everything alright? I heard you wanted a little time to yourselves," Greg said.

"Yeah, we're fine. He's always been loyal to Team Rocket anyway above what we've had, so. As long as we can still work together, we'll be okay. We're a good team, and we'll do you proud. Your plans won't fail while you have us, I promise," Alex said.

"That's good. Because I have a lot of plans to draft, so I hope you weren't planning on going to bed early tonight," Greg said.

Alex smiled, eager to get started. "No, definitely not, sir."


End file.
